398 Demons I've Killed
by Daerwyn
Summary: Exile is nearly over when a certain group of visitors join her. She must start up training once more while fighting an old enemy of hers - Kilaria. Getting along with Jace's ex-girlfriend isn't apart of the plan, either. She can't break the Law again, or the consequences could mean her life, nor can she sit idly by while her child is in danger. The Law is hard, but it is the Law.
1. Chapter 1

_I clasped Isabelle's forearm, her twelve year body as tall and gorgeous as it has always been. Lucky genes. "Wither thou goest, I will go," we murmured, our steles pressed over the other's heart. "Where thou diest, will I die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me." A second later, the ring of fires seperating us joined. It was offical._

_I let my stele drop and grinned at her._

_"Hey, skin sister," she greeted as if we hadn't just been named parabatai._

_I laughed richly, my twelve year old self childish compared to her, "Hand it over, greater skin."_

_She gave me her left hand and I drew the symbol tightly onto her wrist. She then did the same to me._

_"Parabatai for life," we agreed._

_"Nothing'll tear us apart," I told her._

_"Not even those Mundies," she insisted._

_"Not even the Downworlders," I returned._

_She crossed her legs on my bed, her mother's journal on her lap as she showed me another picture, "Look, it's your mother and mine."_

_I leaned forward and found the two dark haired woman standing beside each other in a black and white photograph. I ran my finger over it and smiled softly, "Yeah. Parabatai for the second generation, huh?"_

_"We won't make the same mistakes, Bella," Izzy told me._

_I nodded. "Come on, let's go to the weapons room. I have a few blades to make."_

_Izzy laughed, her black hair billowing as she ran after me._

_Jace met us there. I gave him a timid smile and climbed onto the table, crossing my legs as I began to work with the tubes. "By the Angel, I call this blade Michael, and bless this blade with the Angel's blood, so that all demons that threaten the lives of Shadowhunters and mundanes alike shall fall before its power."_

_Izzy handed me another blade and I slit my palm, letting the blood drip onto the tube. In seconds, it turned from a crimson red to a neutral silver. I grinned at her, "Easy. You try."_

_"Making blades?" I heard Jace's voice ask._

_I glanced up, meeting his golden eyes. I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice. I had only come here three months ago, but he was always distant to me. I didn't think he liked me._

_"Jace, butt out," Izzy said boredly, "We're trying to concentrate."_

_"Like you're even capable of that," Jace returned dryly. "Besides, Izzy, you're doing it wrong."_

_"I am not, Jace!" Izzy snapped. "Butt out." She was, but quickly corrected herself so Jace didn't have a upper hand on her._

_"When you kill yourself, don't come running to me," Jace smirked. He glanced at me, "You want to train while Izzy kills herself? Or are you going to heal your hand first?"_

_I glanced down at my hand and slowly slid down from the table, pulling my stele out of my pocket, and drew an iratze on my shoulder, wincing slightly from the pain. The figure slowly faded to just a small white scar._

_"Wonderful," Jace spoke sarcastically, "Let's train."_

_He turned without a second look and walked out the room. I grabbed the blade I just made and followed. I had never trained in combat before. It sounded like fun._

_I groaned as he tossed me to the ground, "Jace! Stop it!" I complained._

_"Suck it up, Bella," he grinned. "Don't want Clarissa to get jealous, do we?"_

_I took a deep breath, feeling my muscles aching and begging to rest. I slowly turned onto my side and pulled myself to my feet. Jace just tossed me to the ground again, hard. I heard my arm crack from the force._

_"You are never touching me again!" I spat at him as I stood, cradling my left arm to my chest._

_"Bella, just heal it already," Izzy sighed, flipping through another one of her magazines. I grabbed my stele and finished the iratze on my arm before glancing at Jace._

_"You may be older now, more so than when we first started training, but you always do the same moves."_

_"And you always fall for them," Jace returned._

_I groaned and kicked him square in the chest, sending him back a few feet, but not down. "Because I like it when you throw me, Jacey-pie."_

_He rolled his eyes and came at me once more. I dodged his punch swiftly and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to fall forward as he went off balance, "Surprise."_

_I flexed my before broken arm and found it to just be a tad sore. Perfect. I'd need my arms for this. I spotted the red-headed girl enter the room and sit next to Izzy just as I threw myself at Jace, causing him to oof._

_"Not fair," he insisted._

_"You never said there were rules," I returned. "Now, come on, I'm hungry. I'm thinking the Greek place around the corner?"_

_"I was going to make soup," Izzy insisted._

_"No need, sis," Alec said hastilly from the door. "Hodge already ate. Let's go out."_

_She sighed and shut her magazine, nodding, "Alright, let me grab my jacket."_

_As soon as she was gone, I sighed in relief, "Thought she was going to fight more. We're running out of excuses."_

_"Next time, we have coupons," Jace told Alec and I seriously._

_I laughed and began to leave the room, but grabbed Clary's arm, tugging her as well. "Don't get left behind, Fray."_

_"Not planning on it," she laughed._

_I glanced at Jace, "Shall I bring Remy?"_

_"If she's awake," Jace nodded._

_"Alrighty, I'll go check." I let go of Clary and raced down the hall. When I reached Jace and I's room, I spotted the girl with blonde curls atop her head resting quietly._

_I walked closer and smiled lightly, "I'll be back soon, baby girl," I murmured, kissing her cheek. Church meowed from his spot beside her feet and I scratched his neck. "Protect her, Church."_

_He meowed softly once more and I quietly shut the door behind me before heading for the entrance to the Institute._

_"What the hell was that, Clarissa?" I hissed at her._

_"Bella-" Jace gripped my arm._

_"No, Jace, how dare she think she can just kiss you in the middle of the Seelie Court! How dare she even think that she can have you!"_

_"I'm sorry, Bella, I-" Clary backed away from me, knowing I was fully equiped with weapons._

_"Never again can you call me Bella, Clarissa," I hissed. I pulled from Jace's grasp and left the room._

_"I told you we should have thrown her out, Jace," Izzy snapped. "Now you've made her upset. If you care so much about Clary, why don't you marry her!" I then heard Izzy's heals rushing after me. "She can't help it, Bella," Izzy insisted._

_"She can too!" I snapped. "She betrayed my trust! How dare she-"_

_"She doesn't know about you two," Izzy insisted. "Relax. Can you at least let me use my whip on her?"_

_"Can I watch?" I asked, my eyes lighting up._

_She laughed, "Sure."_

_I squealed, "Let's go!" Izzy laughed as she chased after me, but I stopped a few feet from the door to Clary's room and heard her talking with Alec. I sighed softly and shook my head. "Just don't expect me to be friends with her," I snapped at Izzy before retreating back to Jace and I's room._

_"You're married to my son then?" the blonde, nearly white haired, man asked._

_I nodded, "Yes, sir."_

_"And your child?"_

_"A healthy girl, named Remy," I told him._

_"With my son?"_

_"Of course," I said quietly, my fingers tightening on my wrists. "I'm willing to join your cause to keep them safe."_

_"You're fully trained?"_

_I nodded, "Yes, sir. Your son trained me himself since I was twelve."_

_"Very well. Come, we have much to discuss."_

_"You secure the safety of Jace and Remy, then?"_

_He narrowed his eyes, "Yes."_

_I rose and followed him. Valentine didn't look back. Nor did he even bother to see if I was following. I think he knew. No matter what, I'd protect Jace and Remy first, and he'd better keep his side of the deal or he loses me._

_"And you joined Valentine willingly?" The Clave asked me, the sparkling lights of Idris just outside the windows._

_I closed my eyes, painfully, and nodded, "Yes, in exchange for my family's safety."_

_"Why should your family be worried he'd harm them?" an inquisitor asked. I didn't bother looking to see who._

_"Because, I knew he was lethal. My mother had told me stories. I feared what happened the first time would happen again. That he'd try to murder shadowhunters in order to get what he wanted and I didn't want that to happen to my husband, nor my daughter." I pushed my head up and looked at them. "By the Angel, I swear that I will not return to him under any circumstances. He has done nothing to ensure their safety. And I realize now that I was stupid and naive back then."_

_"And no longer are now?"_

_"No," I looked at my questioner and he nodded shortly before glancing at his fellow Shadowhunters._

_"We will now take a vote. Those in favor of the maximum conviction?" Two hands rose of the ten. I felt my heart skip in happiness. Thank the Angel. "Those in favor of release from all charges?" One hand. I swallowed. "Those in favor of an exile, the time frame yet to be determined." The other seven rose. Exile... Exile to the world I knew nothing of._

_"Very well. Let us discuss her punishment in the conference room."_

_And they all rose as one and left._

* * *

Three years later, and I sit before two vampires in the mundane world. How could I end up like this? If the Clave knew? Oh, I'd be sent back to Alicante for prison immediately. No doubt about that.

"Then what's your boyfriend's name?" I glanced at Alice, who was sitting on my bed, her back against the wall. Rosalie was seated on the floor by me, flipping through pictures of hot guys. I rolled my eyes.

"Jace," I said softly, looking down at my scarred hands. I murmured his name like it was like a prayer. I wanted him to be here. His life in New York was probably fine without me, I had heard that he transferred to the Seattle Institute, but I could never confirm it. I had two months before returning to Shadowhunting. I was, after all, exiled for being in league with Valentine. It was with good reason. I had something worth protecting. My family, my life, my friends. Valentine promised they wouldn't be harmed.

"What's his last name?" Rose asked.

I shrugged, playing with my hands, "It's not important, is it?"

They knew they weren't going to get the answer out of me. Alice froze, but Rose distracted me. "So, what's the boy look like? What's he act like? How long have you been going out?"

I sighed, thinking, "We've been going out for four years? Since my freshman year . . . so three and a half, maybe? And, well, he's like an angel that fell to Earth. His skin's a honey gold, his hair is curly, a sunny blonde. His eyes. . . they're a deeper gold than even yours. He's the most sarcasti-"

"He's coming," Alice said.

"Who?" I demanded, tensing to fight. She grinned at me and whispered something to Rosalie, but I couldn't hear. I glared at them, but stood up. "Here?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, when?" I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. I was hoping to look nice. Maybe a shower and a nice pair of jeans?

"Five. . . four. . . three." Not a chance.

I took off down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. I pulled open the door. "What can I do you you," I grinned as I drank up the sight before me, "my handsome king and my princess."

The boy in front of me grinned, "Who you calling a princess? This thing has been screaming for you since you left."

I took the 'thing' out of his arms and glared at the boy, "Jace Herondale, don't you dare call her a thing. Remy is not a thing. Now get in here and give me a kiss."

He smirked, "Cocky. How'd you know I'd give you a kiss?"

"Because you're only Jace. . . I know you far too well."

He grabbed my waist with a strong hand and drug me towards him, placing his lips firmly on mine. My free hand wrapped around his neck and I discretely set Remy on the ground. I motioned for her toddler form to back up. My actions were quick, but I knew Jace expected them. My elbow jutted into his stomach. His arms grabbed mine and he twisted me around, forcing me to stare at the ground.

"Next time, cut the make-out session and let's cut straight to this," Jace smirked. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he held me tight. "Ah, ah, Bella, let Remy see you fight."

I collapsed in defeat and just as he let me go, my arm swung back and knocked him solidly in the jaw. He stumbled back, groaning as he clutched his jaw. "Baby, never let your guard down." I spun around and grabbed Remy, smiling to myself. "I've missed you, honey. How are you? How's daddy been?"

She just giggled and pressed her head into my chest, giving me a hug with her tiny arms. "I miss you," she said softly.

"I've missed you too," I whispered.

There was noise on the stairs as my two vampire friends clammered loudly down the stairs.

"It's about time, Bella. Jesus, we've been trying to contact you all week!" A voice said from the door.

"Izzy!" I shouted. I flipped Remy to one arm and hugged the lengthy black-haired beauty. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," she started, stepping back, allowing me to hug Alec. "I've sorta been exiled as well, and we decided to just find you and-"

"You've all been exiled?" I hissed, stepping back from Alec. I looked to the red-head, Clary, who was glaring at me mutinously. I averted my attention to Jace. "How dare you! I warned-"

"Bella, who are they?"

Izzy and I looked up at the same time. Alice and Rose were looking at me though.

"These-" I said, gesturing to my friends, "Are Jace, Remy, Isabelle - or Izzy to avoid confusion - Alec, and Clarissa-"

"I go by Clary," Clary interrupted, glaring at me.

I shrugged, "Exactly. Clarissa." I motioned to the two adults, "And this is Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Alec and Izzy's parents. And this," I motioned to the last man, a grin on my face. "Is Lucian, my . . . mentor."

"Mentor?" Jace said incredulously. "That was my job!"

"Only in the bedroom department," I winked. Alice and Rose's faces were comical.

"What are they all doing here?" Alice asked.

"We bought the Institute in Seattle, leeches," Alec said, his tone menacing. "We're taking Bella back to it."

"I can't go back, Alec," I snapped. "I'm exiled, remember? And so are you! So is Isabelle! So is Jace! I'm not allowed to enter a Shadowhunting Institute for two more months! What did you do!"

"Well, we're staying here then," Jace shrugged, avoiding my question. "I call Bella's bed!"

I glared at him. "There's no guest rooms." I pressed my hand to Remy's ears. "What the fuck are you all doing here in the first place?"

"We . . . missed you?" Izzy tried. Her tone made the statement come out as a question.

I glared at her and shifted Rem. "And you brought the trash?" I asked, inclining my head towards Clarissa. "I'm sorry, you have a name. Clarissa, right?"

She glared at me, but didn't bother to correct me. Her and I weren't on good terms since she kissed Jace in the Seelie Court. We were great friends before then, but afterwards, oh, hell no. Not after she kisses Jace.

Lucian cleared his throat, "While you're exiled, the Clave orders-"

"The Clave can stick it," I snapped at him. "I only want you in my house if we're going to train. Otherwise-"

"Oh, believe me, we'll train," Lucian smirked.

"Good. Jace, take our daughter." I smirked as Clary's face became horrified. Oh I loved tormenting her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your what!" Clary shouted. A person I didn't see before grabbed Clary's shoulder as she was about to launch herself at me. They were nearly twins. Only one was older. And had shorter hair.

"Jocelyn," I greeted, grinning. "It's been what? Eight years?"

"Clary," Jocelyn said, ignoring me. "Jace and her have been married for three years. . . I thought you knew?"

"But. . ." Clary gasped. The Cullen sisters were shocked, beyond speech comprehension from that part on. "But they're only eighteen!"

"Our world is running low on Shadowhunters," I shrugged. "And Jace and I started dating when we were thirteen. I'm seriously disappointed in you, Jocelyn, I thought you'd tell her to lay off my man."

Jace chuckled and wound his strong arm around my waist. "I've told her no countless times. She doesn't get the hint. Clary, I'm sorry, but I didn't quite know how to explain-"

Lucian cleared his throat, "It'd be best if you all child-" He caught my glare and backtracked. "I mean, if the young adults were to stay together. Of course, we can check in daily to make sure everything's alright."

"I think I can take care of a group of teenagers for a few months, Lucian," I laughed.

"Why do you call him that?" Clary snapped, suddenly fed up.

I blinked once, my face indifferent, but I was surprised she'd actually snap. "He's the werewolf leader. I respect him and don't call him that filthy mundane name. Young Shadowhunter's in training always address those with greater strength by their Angel name. He's been my mentor since I was young and he trains me. Since he doesn't want me to call him sir or master, we've agreed to settle on Lucian. Your mother calls him that. Why is it so bad that I do as well?"

"Luke is not a filthy-"

I interrupted Clary, "You grew up a mundane. You know nothing of Shadowhunting customs." I rolled my eyes. "The Swan family has always been respected by the Clave, and I'm not going to ruin that reputation." Even though I already did.

I spun out of Jace's grip, planting a kiss on his cheek, "All of you, get seated in the living room. I'll bring out some coffee?"

"The more caffeine the better, sis!" Alec called.

I laughed loudly and shut the front door behind them, making my way to the kitchen.

I watched them all settled down as I counted them.

Lucian, Izzy, Clarissa, Jocelyn, Alec, Maryse, Robert, and Remy. Eight coffee's, one juice. And Alice and Rosalie seemed to be holding their ground on their own chair, keeping their gazes from Alec's harsh one.

I poured eight cups of the coffee I had made earlier in the day and handed them out as I walked back in. I sat next to Jace, my coffee already half-drunk. Kae crawled on my lap, and I gave her a juice, which she happily thanked me for and began drinking it slowly. I saw Clary stiffen, diverting her eyes from me and my duaghter. I smirked to myself as I took another sip.

"Living arrangements will be as follows," Maryse said in an authoritative tone. "Alec, Clary, Isabelle, you'll be in the living room."

"I have air mattresses in the garage," I chimed.

Mayrse nodded in recognition. "Jace and Bella, as well as Remy, take Bella's room."

"With pleasure," Jace whispered. I giggled softly to myself.

"I'm thinking a boy this time," I breathed in his ear. "My little Warrior."

Jace's eyes hooded with lust, "I say twin Warriors."

I glared at him, instantly turning off the seductive tone. "I will not push out two babies all in one day. Are you fucking high?" I said that a little louder than I intended and Alec choked on his coffee while Izzy laughed openly. Alice and Rosalie looked uncomfortable.

"Language!" Maryse scolded. "Alice and Rosalie," she said. "I assume you don't stay here?"

They must have made introductions while I was getting coffee.

"We stay at our house about fifteen minutes out of town with our mates," Rosalie said, sizing them up. She didn't trust them. She probably didn't even know what Shadowhunters are, otherwise she would have recognized my scars, like the rest of them. Yeah, tripped and fell, my ass.

Alice was looking at me wide-eyed. "Edward will want to know everything."

"I told you," I hissed at Alice. "I don't like Edward. He can go masturbate in the closet and Charlie catch him for all I care. He needs to get over his crush. Should I dump him? Or let him dump me?" I asked myself. "I love you guys, really, I do. But Alice, Rose, he's a vampire and I'm a Shadowhunter. We don't mix."

"You're dating someone, even though you're married!" Izzy shouted.

"God, Izzy, shut up!" I whispered. Kae looked like she was about ready to cry. She didn't like it when people shouted. When Jace and I fought, which was hardly ever, we tried not to yell. We usually just hit each other until we weren't angry anymore. What? I never said Shadowhunters can't take pain. "No, I'm not. Well, technically, he's dating me against my will, since he never asked me out. . . but yes, that's the idea. And I'm not liking him, nor have I ever. He purely needed a first girlfriend and nothing's happened. Just light little kisses on the forehead or cheek," I smirked at Jace. "You can punish me later."

He rolled his eyes, "Eh, at least it's not as bad as what happened at the Seelie Court."

My eyes instantly met Clary's, my mood souring at the mere mention of that day. Clary flushed slightly. "That's right. I've forgotten about that. More reason for me to punch holes in your mattress while you're asleep."

Clary and I used to be great friends before the Seelie incident. We'd hang out before my exile and we'd have fun. We'd tell each other secrets. After the kiss, we barely spoke a civil word to one another. She betrayed my friendship just by kissing him. Granted she didn't know we were married, but she knew Jace and I were extremely close. She never asked if we dated, but she still desired him. She asked me about everyone except my relationship with him.

"Like you'd even make it to the room," she rolled her eyes.

I hissed at her, "I'd make it to Port Angeles and back before you recognized I was even out of bed, Fray."

"Don't call me Fray!" she shouted.

I glared at her, "Shut up, Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Enough!" Lucian demanded. "Apologize."

"Lucian, you cannot possibly-"

"Now."

"I'm sorry, Clarissa," I said, glaring at her.

Jace was chuckling quietly to himself. My eyes refused to meet Lucian's. He's never made me apologize before.

"As I was saying," Maryse said calmly. "The vampires will go to their home. No reason are they to come here at night when we aren't here."

Alice looked about to protest, but Rosalie covered her mouth, "We wouldn't dream of disobeying your order, Maryse."

"Robert and I will be staying at the Institute," Maryse said, looking at us all. "We weren't stupid enough to get exiled for a year."

"I'll be sleeping in Charlie's room," Lucian said. "So Bella, expect early trainings and running. Also, don't get too exhausted tonight. We're doing our little in-shape exercises."

"I'll get plenty of those in with Jace," I pouted, winking.

He shook his head, getting the mental image out. "No. Sprints and weapon reflex."

"I know what you meant," I muttered stubbornly.

"I'll be sleeping in Charlie's room as well," Jocelyn said.

I gagged, "Oh, please put up a silencing rune."

Jocelyn winked, "We'll try to keep it down."

I gasped, "Oh god, I'll never be able to look at you two the same. Angel Raziel, oh, Angel Raziel, please make them quiet!"

"Only if you two put up a rune for yourselves," Lucian remarked.

"Hey, we got the baby in our room," Jace pointed out, grinning like an angel. "Of course the runes'll be up."

I smirked at Clary's outraged face, but a look from Lucian stopped me from commenting. "And we'll lock the door," I said instead, not taking the pleasure of being involved in the fun banter.

"This is where we take our leave. Alec, Jace, help me bring everyone's bags in, will you?" Robert asked. He stood up, Lucian following him out the door. A quick second later, Alec and Jace disappeared behind the door too.

"You have a daughter," Alice whispered.

I nodded, smiling, "Meet Remy Artemis Herondale."

"Herondale?" Rosalie whispered. "Is that your married name?"

I nodded, "You're looking at Bella Jarine Herondale."

"Jar-ine?" Alice asked, confused.

"No, drag out the J. J(sh)ar, like rawr. . . een. Like Green. Jarine."

"Why'd you name her middle name Artemis?" Isabelle grinned.

"Oh, you know the story like the back of your hand," I teased. "Artemis was my mother's name, its also was her specialty. Bow-hunting. I'm thinking Remy will have the abilities."

"Bow-hunting?" Alice was confused.

"We're demon hunters. That's what all my scars are from. We hunt and kill those that kill humans, or Shadowhunters like ourselves. Clarissa is about as average for a Shadowhunter as it gets. Some of us were trained since we were five to kill. Hence why all of us, except for Clarissa have scars and tattoos. Clarissa doesn't want to fight, but she tags along to help. All of us, again, except for Clarissa, have grown up in Idris-"

"Idris?" Rosalie asked.

"Shadowhunter country," I shrugged. "I'd assume you knew, being Downworlders yourself. Nevermind then. The only thing you need to know is that if you kill any humans, we come and kill you."

Izzy snorted, "Without killing ourselves in the process."

I giggled, "Yes, of course. Maryse, you sure you don't want to stay here with Robert? You and him can take my room, and us teenagers can bond over smores and pillowfights down here."

Maryse snorted, a trait Izzy picked up from her, "I'm sure. I'm also sure I don't want to see what's in your room."

I laughed, "Oh, Maryse, you honestly would die up there."

Red flames rose high in her cheeks. "Too much information, Bella." The boys came in with bags. Jace's muscles were showing yummily through his sleeves. I bit my lip to keep myself from saying some seductive remark. Jace noticed this and winked. He tossed the bags down behind the sofa and then resumed his seat next to me.

"Robert, we're leaving now. The rest of you, behave. Jocelyn and Luke have full rights to punish you in anyway they see fit," Maryse warned.

I smirked, "Oh, Lucian can punish me anyday."

Clary gagged, "That's disgusting."

I shrugged, "Is it?"

"He's twenty years older than you!" she cried.

I winked, "I like older men. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen Lucian naked before." Lucian blushed and I saw Jocelyn laugh.

Jace rolled his eyes, putting his arm around my shoulders. "What do you say to going to bed early?"

I looked at him, "Its four in the afternoon, Jace."

"So? That gives us twelve hours til trainings."

I smirked, "Perfect. Jocelyn, do you-"

"I'll take her," she interrupted. "She can sleep in our room tonight. I don't mind."

"You sure?" I asked. "Because its perfectly fine with me, if she stays in my room. Jace isn't going to be getting that lucky."

Jocelyn laughed, "It's fine. It's been awhile since I've cared for a baby."

"She's two, she's hardly a baby," I remarked. I handed her Remy, though, without complaint and then linked arms with Jace. "My fair ladies, the troll, and fine gentleman," I said. Clary narrowed her eyes at me when I said troll. "I now will be leaving you. I'll drag the air mattresses to the hall, but I wish you all a fair good night. See you early tomorrow."

"What about Charlie?" Alice asked, just as I was about to ascend the stairs.

I turned and grinned. "He's at the Institute, I assume. Right?"

"You're correct, my lady," Jace whispered in my ear. I suppressed a shudder. "We have the house to ourselves."

"Charlie'll sell this place, after we're free," I nodded. "Alright, help me bring the mattresses. Let's go, people. Bye, May! Bye, Robby! Alice, Rosalie, let yourself out when you're ready!"

They each rolled their eyes before leaving, taking, what I saw from the window, a black SUV towards Port Angeles. I pushed Jace to the garage while I got Charlie's room ready for Jocelyn and Lucian. Jace was laying on my bed, smirking, his shirt off. I shut my door and pulled my stele out of my pocket, drawing a locking rune, then a silencing rune on it. My eyes looked over Jace's Marks and scars.

"My Warrior," I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun wasn't even up when the door burst open. I groaned, pulling my comforter to cover my body. "This better be a good drill," I groaned. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep, but the blanket escaped my head but didn't dare go further down than my shoulder. "You're learning, Lucian," I commented, yawning. "What are we doing first?"

"Running. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"On it, sir," I replied, rubbing my eyes. The door shut behind him and I slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Jace's form. But he was a Shadowhunter.

"Training time already?" he moaned.

"I'm getting dressed. I think Jocelyn left your bag by the door, so, hurry up. We got fifteen minutes."

He got out of bed, stretched. His arms wrapped around me and he buried his face in my chesnut brown hair, "I love you."

It was the first time since I'd see him again that he said it. "I love you, too, Jace."

He kissed my neck before opening the door a crack and seeing his bag. He slid it in the room and then shut the door. He pulled on a pair of black boxers, white shorts, and a black t-shirt. My outfit was black short shorts - stretchy and wouldn't come lose - and a black sports bra. I cracked my neck and my joints before brushing my teeth in the bathroom.

My hair was in a messy bun, but I was ready. I pulled Jace down the stairs with me, sneaking a glance at the clock. Four in the morning.

"Let's do this, Lucian," I smirked. The werewolf tossed me a dull daggar, but I could still kill him if I wanted. He tossed another to Jace. Jace's smile instantly dropped into an indifferent mask. He was good with that. He could make his emotions shut off instantly and start a fight with one he loved most. That's why I loved him. He was the best warrior I'd ever seen. And I've seen my fair share of warriors. "I thought we were running?"

"After this. I want to see what you can do," Lucian said.

I turned to Jace and we started to circle each other. "Don't ruin my house, please. I don't want to have to pay for it later."

Jace snorted, "Like you cared before."

I winked, "That's just so sad, actually, that you remember destroying my room in New York. Caught me with Alec, then, didn't you?"

He went for me and I barely was able to dodge. Maybe I went too far? We all knew Alec was gay, so it wasn't as though I did anything with him. But he did catch us making out - Alec was seeing if he felt anything in it. A test for him, I guess. Jace about kicked Alec's ass and then tore my room apart before he sparred with me.

I grunted as his fist connected with my chest before starting to fight back. All of the shadowhunters that were sleeping in the living room were up and watching. I was behind Jace in a flash and brought my dagger to his neck. "Should I spill your blood?" I whispered. "Jace. . . Herondale?"

"You spill my blood and I'll spill yours."

"Not if I spill yours first," I hissed.

I was flipped to the ground, and I groaned. My face was pressed to the ground and a knife was at the back of my neck.

"What the hell is going on?" a voice shouted. I looked up and saw Edward at the door.

I groaned and got back in the fight, lunging at Jace and tapping his chest, where his heart was, "That's for wrecking my pretty little face," I breathed, winking. "I'll get you for that later."

"If you just want to see me naked, you only have to ask."

"I'll ask you when we're alone," I smirked. I turned to Edward. "Hello, and just what do you think you're doing, interrupting my trainings."

"Where is your shirt?" he demanded angrily.

"I took it off of her," Jace said smugly. "After all the things we did last night, she didn't need one. I kept her warm."

Edward's face contorted into fury. I placed my hand on Jace's arm. "I'm sorry Edward. Just talk to Alice. She knows."

"Knows what? That you're a Shadowhunter?"

I blinked, "How'd you know?"

"I can smell it. Sweet scent mixed with a rusty odor."

"You did not just call my blood rusty," I snapped.

"That's why I was drawn to you. You didn't seem like a shadowhunter. I see I was wrong."

"Extremely."

"What's your name in that world?" he asked.

"Isabella Jarine Herondale," I smirked.

"Herondale? I thought they only had a son."

"They only do," I giggled. I turned to Jace. "Mr. Herondale, shall we go for round two?"

He winked, "My pleasure. Lucian, what's our weapon this ti-"

"You're. . . adopted?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "For a vampire, you're rather dense. No, I'm married to the Herondale's son."

Edward's growl of fury was terrifying. I saw Clary whimper in fear and try to hide into the wall. I just looked at Edward, "Vampire, you did not just growl at me."

"Bella, come on, we're going to go running," Jace murmured, reaching for my hand.

I grinned so suddenly that I forgot about Edward there. "Let's go!" I squealed. I grabbed Lucian's hand and pulled him out into the rainy air of five a.m. Forks. "How far?"

"Three miles," Lucian said.

I nodded just as Clary groaned.

"Clarissa, if you want to be a 'bad-ass' shadowhunter, then you better get used to it. Jace, I'll race ya."

Before he could respond, I took off. My watch beeped, showing that the pedometer was starting to count the steps I took and estimated distance. I unlatched it from my wrist and put it in my pocket. I heard Jace's footsteps behind me and I giggled like an idiot.

"Oh, hubby, try to catch me!" I called, pushing my legs faster. I heard his chuckle before his arms were around my waist from behind and I was propelled in the air. "What the - Ah!" I screamed as he tossed me into the bushes. I stood up, angrilly glaring at his back as he took off. I saw Alec and Isabelle running just a few feet away. I walked out of the bushes and started to run. "Izzy, I'm going to kill him."

"Toss you in the bushes again?"

I narrowed my eyes at his back, "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

When three miles were over, I noticed Edward was still in my living room, Jocelyn and Remy talking to him.

"Mommy!" Rem cried. She launched herself in my arms and I giggled.

"I'll all sweaty and gross. Give Mommy a minute to shower, alright?"

"But I'm hungry, Mommy!" she pouted.

I sighed dramatically, "Alright. I think the Rabbit is in the cabinet. If you want Trix."

"Trix are for kids!" she recited. "I'm a kid!"

"Then Trix it is," I laughed. I saw Edward's jaw had dropped and I rolled my eyes, "You'll catch flies, Cullen."

I went into the kitchen, but a cold arm was holding me in place just two steps in.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" a voice whispered calmly, but I could hear the underlying fury.

"Since I was married, got pregnant, and had Remy," I shrugged. "Sixteen, what can I say?"

"You're eighteen-"

"She's two," I said. "Do you honestly think that I'd just let her be adopted? Let her grow up not knowing her parents?" Jace looked at me, briefly, before ascending the stairs. "Enough people I know have lived like that and I won't let it happen again. You will move on and find your true mate. Break-ups are hard, Edward, but we were never real to begin with. Take it as setting your standards. You can only go lower than me now."

I pulled from his grasp and set Remy down in a seat. "Alright, Mr. Rabbit!" I called. "Mr. Rabbit! Where are you?"

"Mr. Rabbit!" Remy joined me. I opened the cereal cabinet and gasped, holding back my smile. I shut it quickly, pretending to wipe sweat from my forehead.

"What happened, Mommy!" she gasped, terrified.

"I think there's a demon in the cabinet!" I said seriously. I started to shake the door and she screamed. "It's a bunny!" I cried, opening the cabinet and pulling out the cereal box. Rem stopped being terrified and started laughing. I grabbed a bowl and some milk, pouring it for her.

"Mommy, how do you kill a demon?" she asked, taking a bite of cereal.

I was shocked by that question. I glanced at the door where I saw Edward watching me.

"Um," I looked back at my daughter. "Well, you have to be quick. If you aren't, they'll kill you." Her eyes widened, but she didn't comment. She kept eating her cereal, but watched me in interest. "Depending on what demon they are. . . A common demon will be killed with a Angel blessed dagger to its heart."

She nodded, as if locking this information in her brain.

"What about vampires?"

"All downworlders can be killed rather easily. Except for warlocks. Werewolves are allergic to silver. Vampires are allergic to God and anything holy. Forsaken are very difficult and powerful. Fae folk are difficult but iron does the trick."

"But the Queen at the Seelie Court was nice," she said softly. "Why do you kill them?"

"We only kill them if they are bad and break the Accords."

She nodded again and finished her cereal. "I killed the bunny demon. He's in my belly now."

"That's where he's going to stay for a while," I told her, winking. I cleaned her bowl before lifting her up. Jace was leaning against the wall behind the fridge door and I jumped when I saw him. I handed him a coke and opened one for myself. "How long have you been here?"

"The entire time."

"I'm going to take a shower because I'm still all sweaty and I had to hunt down that rabbit demon that keeps coming back," I smiled. Jace chuckled and took Rem from me, pushing his wet blonde hair from his face. So, he wasn't there the whole time. . . just for some. I saw Edward sit down at the table with Jace and Rem, leaving me worried as I jumped in the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the steps cautiously. Was World War Three going on in my kitchen? I sure hoped not. I did not want to clean up any disasters. But as I rounded the corner, no insults, weapons, or holy water was being thrown. Jace and Edward were staring at each other from opposite ends of the table. Jace was more-so glaring.

"This looks lovely and all," I started. "But Rem and I are going to the park."

"Glamoured?" Jace asked, tearing his eyes from Edward and looking at me.

"What kind of a mother would I be if I let my child go to the park without a parent? In the mundane world?" I teased. I picked my excited daughter up and traveled over to the front door.

"Do you want any company?" I heard Edward asked.

"No," I said without looking up. I slipped my sneakers on and started to tie up the four year old's.

"But-"

"But I'm spending the day with my daughter, whom I haven't seen in eighteen months. I'll be back by dusk, Jace!"

"I'll cook dinner!" I heard him laugh.

"Thank God, because if Izzy touches that stove-" My sentence died off as Izzy cleared her throat, her hands on her hip by her stance in the doorway. "We'll never stop eating because it's so delicous!" I finished quickly. "Gotta go. Bye!"

I shut the door behind me and nearly sprinted to the sidewalk. Anything to put distance between me and the wrath of an insulted Izzy.

Looking up to the sky, I saw the sun poke its head 'round the curtains. I was suddenly grateful for the sun. I didn't want to spend time with Edward anyway.

Remy's wiggling was signal enough for me to let her down and she could walk herself. I slowly dropped her to the cement and held her hand tightly. I kept looking every so often in the shadows for anything demonic in origin. So far, nothing.

The park was just a patch of green grass that had used to be some woods. But, apparently - as Charlie had told me when he drove by, giving me the tour of the town - there was a fire and they had to cut down the trees as a safety procaution. Someone then bought the land and made it into a park. There were trees that lined three quarters of it nearly as a wall, but in my eyes, it was safer that way.

I let Remy loose and she ran to the slide. A few other toddlers were here as well. I watched her carefully. The sky was brightly shining, so no demons could come out and find us. No vampires. Lycanthropes, only if they want to risk exposure. And fey. . . hmm. No one would be able to see them.

Remy ran around, breathing heavily, and kept going down the slide, over and over again.

I rolled my eyes. "Remy! Why don't we go on the swings?"

"Really?" she cried. She took off towards the swings, me behind her. My back was facing the trees as I picked her up and set her down on the leather seat. I pulled the chains gently back and told her to hold on tightly. We were silent for five minutes as she rose higher. Only her giggles and shriek pierced the air.

Until I heard the familiar folk song that my mother had sung to me when I was young - six.

Parabatai, brother by brother.  
We are here together.  
Fey folk,  
Wolves and fangs,  
They shall all die.

The mother and father  
Stole the child from her bed.  
And they marked her in her bones  
The world be ours  
And by Raziel's powers  
All that kill will be sloan

Parabatai, brother by brother.  
We are here together.  
Fey folk,  
Wolves and fangs,  
They shall all die.

Many men have died,  
Some are alive  
While others kill the beasts  
With the hunter at oath,  
And the Angel to pray  
We lay our ash as stone

The Angel has been raised  
from his watery grave  
Do you hear his forgiving tone?  
We are a call to all,  
Pay the Accords your all,  
And demons set your way towards home.

Parabatai, brother by brother.  
We are here together.  
Fey folk,  
Wolves and fangs,  
They shall all die."

By now I had stopped pushing Remy. Her protests were heard, but I wasn't concentrating on her. I turned and faced the person that had sang that song. My favorite song. The song only my family knew.

The woman had black hair, straight and down her back. Beads of all colors were woven, as well as leaves of sorts. Her eyes were violet. And her skin was pale, lavender-like in palor. But I knew her.

"Kilaria," I sputtered, mainly in shock.

"Mommy who's that?" I heard Remy whisper, sensing my tensed form. But I ignored her. I was too shocked to speak. I was weaponless. My knives were at home. How stupid! I didn't think I would run into any Downworlders on my trip away.

"Such a lovely song that is," her voice breathed. It carried in the wind and reached me as a dead whisper. "Have you sung it to your daughter yet?"

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say, keeping my grip on Remy's arm.

"I'm going to return the favor you gave me," was all she said. And then my vision went black.

Shit, I knew I shouldn't have let her live after she killed my mother. My real mother - Charlie's first wife - always told me that I can't get revenge. So I let Kilaria live. However, at the same time, as I let her escape, I let her leave with a grudge. She was weak, bleeding to death, but I didn't care. She deserved what she got. But my mother's soft side got to me and I let her live. How stupid of me!

I tried to wake, but I couldn't. Stupid fey magic.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV:

It was dusk and Bella was still not back with Remy. Izzy had a bad feeling around noon. . . but she passed it off as just a headache. She was fidgeting nervously, pacing the door. She was Bella's parabatai. Fighting sister.

"That's it! I'm going to the park!" She cried.

"We'll go with," Alec and I said at the same time. We grabbed seraph blades and then walked out the door, glamoured.

"What about me?" I heard Clary cry.

Izzy winced, "You stay here and call us if she comes back."

Clary nodded. I knew that even though she didn't like Bella, she was sure nice to Remy. She probably thought that Rem was my sister before. And with the whole Jocelyn being my mother ordeal, she thought Rem was her sister as well. But Jocelyn wasn't my mother. I was Celene and Stephen Herondale's son. . . No relation to Clary, thank god. I wasn't stuck with the girl. She was great to hang out with in the beginning, because I could talk about hunting with her and she seemed interested. But now, she didn't want to hunt, she just wanted to learn about it. So its was rather pointless to talk about it if she wasn't going to be in action.

We made our way to the park and I saw no one. It was completely vacant.

Unless you count the fey children dancing around. I diverted my eyes from them immediately, as did the others.

"Meilorn!" I heard Izzy cry.

"Isabelle," he nodded in her direction, taking a step towards us.

"We're looking for our friend, Bella," Izzy said. "Have you seen her? Her and her daughter should be here."

He shook his head, "No, I haven't seen them. I'll ask around."

"Thank you," Izzy smiled, but he was already gone. I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, don't waste your time. He's just not that into you," I said gently, touching her shoulder.

"Shut up, Jace," she snapped.

"No, I don't think I will," I said defiantly, knowing it ruffled her feathers. She glared at me, daring me to push it.

"Do you want to find your wife or not?" Alec demanded.

"Of course I want to find her!" I insisted, my eyes scanning the park again. Something was off.

"Then come on!"

He grabbed my arm and we examined every inch of the area. I didn't find one thing revealing Bella had been here.

"Hey!" I heard Izzy cry. "That vampire chick's here! Alice, I think! And she caught Bella's scent!"

We were with her immediately. The fey folk in our way dispersed and I saw Izzy talking to Alice.

"I got a vision about a while ago of her talking to one of those fairies. . ." Alice was saying, concentrating hard. Her gold eyes had wrinkles where she squeezed them shut. "And she called her Kilaria. . ." I went rigid. "And then it went blank."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Izzy cried. "Oh, god! Kilaria. . . who knows what happened?"

"Can you see Remy?" I asked Alice. If Kilaria has my daughter. . . and Bella, then there's a serious problem.

She shook her head. "I can't see anyone. The fairies are involved, so I can't see anything. I was never fey."

"We have to find them," I told Izzy and Alec.

"We can't!" Alec said, grabbing my arm. "It's against Clave laws if exiled to hunt anything. Even if they attack first. We have to call Luke, Jocelyn, and mom and dad-"

"But-" I started to protest. I wasn't going to be all sitting and not helping. I had to help.

"Jace," Izzy hissed. "We may not have much time."

"Call them," I snapped at Alec. I turned towards the fey folk. "I give all of you my Oath that if I find out any of you knew about the kidnaping of my wife and child, both of which are shadowhunters, you will all die at my hand, may the Angel be my witness."

Some eyes widened in fear, and they all ran into the woods.

Izzy glared at me, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," I said shortly. I set my jaw and turned towards Alice. "Do you and your family mind helping Maryse and Robert?"

"Not at all," she smiled.

"Oh, Alec!" Izzy cried. "Don't forget to tell Charlie! Mr. Swan is just about as lethal as Hodge was."

"Charlie's a shadowhunter?" Alice asked, shocked.

I nodded, "He was my real father's best friend. The only son of the Swan clan."

"They're on their way here now," Alec said, pocketing his cell phone.

"And now we wait," I murmured as I saw Alice disappear. Probably off to get her family. This is all my fault. I should have went with her. Wonderful. . . I instead spent my time glaring at Copperhead and making seraph blades with Alec. Izzy had been too worried to help. Maybe Izzy did know what she was doing...


	7. Chapter 7

Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, Maryse, Robert, and Charlie were in the park about an hour later. They searched the land before asking Alice about everything she saw.

"Kilaria has her," Izzy cried. "Kilaria's going to kill her for what happened three years ago!" Charlie winced, and I did as well. It was not a pretty day. "She's going to kill Bella."

"She has Remy with her," I told them. "But the Clave forbids us to fight. Otherwise, we'd already be gone."

"Clary, you and I will go and talk to the Seelie Queen about this. It's against Clave law to take a Shadowhunter, no matter the reason," Jocelyn said. "They'll be forced to give her back. The Queen will force Kilaria to."

"But-I'm not even trained!" Clary protested, having arrived with her mother.

"You have an hour to learn," Jocelyn replied, handing her a seraph blade and an iron whip. Almost like Izzy's gold one. "Luke, contact your pack and have them search Downworld for any news on their where abouts. Robert, Maryse, you know what to do."

"Contact the Clave," she nodded. "The rest of you, go to Charlie's house and stay there. No fighting."

"But I have to help," I protested. "That's my family t-"

Charlie looked at me sharply, "I know you want her back, son, but you can't fight for her without breaking the Law."

"Then I break the Law!" I shouted. "I don't care! I'll do anything to bring them back."

Charlie sighed, "No, you need to stay at the house and wait for them to return. Alice, stay with him and the others. If you see anything, call one of us immediately. Jocelyn, I'm coming with you and your daughter."

"Vampires," Maryse said, nodding to the Cullen's. "I want you to search for Bella with everything you have. Follow her scent. Call us when you find out where it disappears. Kilaria is a tricky one. And if you sight her, do not kill her. Hold her down. Use these."

She tossed some iron cuffs that worked well for us Shadowhunters when we needed to capture fey for questioning. Of course, they always somehow disappeared from us. Stupid fey tricks. No one ever talked afterwards, but they always were never seen again weeks later.

"Be careful," was the only warning Robert gave before disappearing with the other adults. Clary gave me a look, one of longing, which I returned blankly. She knows I'm married, now. Robert then turned towards Clary. "Do not eat or drink anything the fey offer you. And Clary, don't let what happened last time repeat itself."

Clary flushed darkly, embarrassed everyone knew about that, "It was an accident. I didn't think-"

"Nothing," Robert repeated.

"Don't do anything stupid," Izzy told Clary. Then Alec, Iz, and I took off towards Charlie's home. I just wanted her back. . . Both of my girls.

For the next few hours, Alice just stared at the wall, rocking back and forth. She was nice, but didn't really seem as perky as she was yesterday when she introduced herself. I take it she was worried about Bella, too, which made me trust her as much as I trusted strangers. Minimally.

"I can't believe I didn't go with them," I murmured.

"S'not your fault, man," Alec shrugged, looking up from his game of cards with Izzy. I had declined the offer to play. "Kilaria hadn't been spotted in years. We thought she died from her wounds."

"But she didn't. All of Bella's weapons are here," I motioned towards the coffee table with a belt on it. The belt had three seraph blades, iron cuffs, and a gold whip that matched Izzy. Her stele was there as well. So was her communicator.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, "I can't believe she's out there defenseless. Remy can't even fight yet, and Bella is probably being beated like she did Kilaria."

"Rem's a lot tougher than you think," Alec muttered. "She gave me that black eye two weeks ago after I tore her doll's dress."

Izzy snorted, "No way. I thought you got that from Jace."

"I thought you got that from Izzy," I smirked.

"I don't know what you feed her, but she has some muscles."

"Let's just hope it's enough," I sighed and went back to watching Alice for any signs of a vision.


	8. Chapter 8

My mother's lifeless body hit the ground, her red life source leaving her from the deep wound to the neck. She was dead instantly. My eyes turned to the fey above her. The lavender skin and dark, beaded hair didn't do much to assuage my heartbreak. But her black eyes did turn my pain to revenge.

I grabbed my iron whip and lashed it out at her, and she screamed as it cut through her arm, bringing her to the ground.

"How dare you!" I hissed at her.

"P-Please-" she whimpered.

My dagger was already out and pressed to her neck, drawing a small bead of blood. She winced at the pain and screamed as I cut deeper.

"Who are you?"

"Artemis's daughter," I smirked as her eyes widened in realization. She knew she screwed up now. "Valentine sent me."

"Valentine's dead-" she gasped.

I drew the dagger down harshly, "Says you, Kilaria. You've disobeyed Valentine-"

"You'll lose everything you've ever loved," she told me, a sudden boost of confidence. "Better hold on while it still lasts."

"I'll kill you," I swore.

"The Clave won't like that," she returned.

"You've murdered a Shadowhunter. I can do what I must to avenge that death."

"She attacked me first," Kilaria insisted.

I stabbed the dagger into her stomach before rising, "We'll see who dies last," I returned, turning my back on her.

And then I was on the ground, as the knife I stabbed her with was pushed into my back. I gasped in pain, and rolled over, kicking the fey off of me. She went flying back a few feet.

I gave a whimper as I pulled myself to my feet and heard footsteps approaching. I pulled the knife from my back and threw it through the air. It embedded in Kilaria's heart, and she fell immediatley. A second fey started to attack me, and I grabbed the knife in my boot, wincing slightly, and he launched himself at me. I kicked as much as I could and as soon as the male fey was down, I shoved the knife through his heart, hearing him choke in surprise and die. Kilaria screamed in shock and anger. Maryse Lightwood appeared a second later and I turned slowly, my breath leaving me in a gasp.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," I whispered faintly, and she caught me just as I collapsed.

I groaned, wincing as the darkness caused pain to explode in my head. Oh, I was going to hurt. And I probably had a concussion...

"Kilaria!" I hissed, adjusting my eyes to the darkness.

"Mommy?" a quiet voice asked.

"Rem? Sweetie, are you here?" I asked, reaching around me. Chains were on my wrists, preventing me from moving much. I felt soft fabric that seemed close to my daughter's jacket.

"Mommy, I'm scared," a voice whispered quietly, tremoring.

"Honey, can you see anything?" I asked quietly, squinting. Nothing.

"It's too dark," she cried. "I don't like the dark! There's mosters and demons in the dark!"

"Remy, you have to calm down for me, sweetie, alright. Daddy's coming for us," I lied. I knew he couldn't come for us. That stupid Clave!

"What if he can't see us in the dark?" she asked, fearful. I heard chains move and something pressed against me.

"He can see us," I promised her, reaching down and patting her familiar feeling hair. "He always knows where we are. Don't worry."

"I'm scared," Remy whispered.

"I know, honey. I know. There's nothing to be scared of. Kilaria just had a misunderstanding with me, that's all."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a misunderstanding," A cold voice said from the shadows. Rem whimpered and pressed herself against me. "I'd call it more revenge. You killed my mate, you almost killed me. It's time I repay that."

"Your mate attacked me and tried to kill me!" I said calmly. "And I thought you started it as well. I didn't mean to-" Kill you, and they detected lies like it was a piece of candy. I really meant to kill her. "It was a misunderstanding," I said instead.

"Misunderstandings won't bring my mate back," I heard her hiss. She was close.

"Mommy!" Rem shrieked, obviously frightened. My grip tightened on my daughter's arm. And I smoothed her hair with my other hand, offering as much comfort as I could.

"Let my daughter return to her father," I said softly. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but she does," Kilaria laughed, her breath fanning across my face. "She's yours and you love her as much as I loved my mate, perhaps even more."

"Killing me won't solve anything," I said simply.

"Oh, I won't be killing you," she laughed, flipping on the light so that I was temperarily blinded. "Remy, dear, come here."

Remy whimpered and shrank into my side. I did a quick look around, surveying my surroundings. The windows were boarded up and the walls were planked. We were in some abandon shack, it seemed.

Kilaria hissed at my daughter, pulling her from the chains, and my grasp.

"No!" I shouted. "Please, take me and let her go!"

"Now, that just won't be any fun, will it?" Kilaria smiled cruelly at me. "But if you're shouting the whole time, we may have a problem."

For the second time that day, I was knocked unconscious, the cries of my daughter being the last thing I heard. If I was shouting, we'd have a problem? Which meant we aren't far from the town. Good.


	9. Chapter 9

IF YOU HAVEN'T REREAD THE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS, I'VE REDONE THEM! SO, PLEASE CHECK THEM FIRST? THANKS! Here's your long overdue update!

* * *

As the darkness started to slowly turn back to color, I noticed the body next to me, the one of my daughter, was gone. I sat up suddenly, and the chains rattled in the dark room.

"Remy?" I asked quietly, my teeth gnawing on my lip. "Remy, are you in here?" Training was telling me to stop sounding so pathetic and desperate, as it only made Kilaria think she was winning, but my heart told me that training can be forgotten. Remy mattered most.

Dead silence reached my ears. She wasn't here. Kilaria must have taken her somewhere, out of the room at least. I winced as I thought of the things that she could be doing to Remy. Was she hurting her? Starving her? Or worse, was she already dead?

The last notion brought my heart to a stop. Kilaria would never do that. It was in Fey ways to trick and then steal. She had tricked me, using the song to distract me and drop my defense. She just stole what she wanted, my daughter. But I knew she was a rogue Fey. She was probably not following the Fey laws.

"She's not here," A voice said. The room was still too dark, but I could see a faint outline of where this person was.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively.

The response took a while. The person as male, I knew, and I could recognize the voice. But my throbbing head didn't want to work correctly, or efficiently enough, to recognize it. "Magnus."

"Bane?" I asked. I only knew of one Magus.

"Of course, Shadowhunter."

"How did you get in here? Can't you just magic yourslf out?" I asked, surprised. "Why aren't you in New York?"

"I've tried to leave multiple times in the past few hours, but I cannot get out. And I was coming to the Institute here to help look for you. Alec gave me a call. However, when I landed in the portal outside of your mundane home, I was kidnapped."

"So they know I'm missing," I sighed in relief. "Thank the Angel. Do you know where my daughter is? Have you seen her?" My hand brushed against his leather jacket and I realized he was closer than I thought. Perhaps a few feet.

"The Fey took her out around two hours after finding me," he replied. "I do not know what has become of your daughter, Shadowhunter."

"Out? Like, outside?" I repeated.

He agreed, "Yes. This is a house in the city of the small town you live in."

"Do you know what it looks like?" I asked. "Address? Anything? Color?"

He sighed, "Grey."

"Everything's grey here," I sighed in frustration. "Alright... um... was there grass? Or sand? Or-"

"Grass," he said. "I could feel it's energy."

"Okay..." I thought hard of any other distinguishing factors. "Did you see the house? One story? Two?"

"One," he said confidently.

I nodded slowly, "Okay... okay, can you do magic in here? Like send a fire message without a fire place?"

He was silent a moment, before speaking, "Alec is Jace's parabatai, yes?"

"Yeah," I nodded, wondering why that mattered.

"And Isabelle Lightwood is yours."

"Yes."

"I think I can do something," Magnus told me. "Close your eyes and take off your shirt."

I didn't hesitate.

JACE POV:

I clutched my daughter to my chest, soothing her as she cried. Isabelle got a bottle of warm milk from the kitchen, but Remy refused to touch it. Not even two hours ago a knock had sounded and Alec opened the door to find her shivering and crying in the rain.

Isabelle ran to get a towel a second later and she was now dry, but she hadn't stopped crying.

"Where were you, Remy?" I asked quietly.

"A-A fey! She-she took me and Mommy from the park! And she chained us to the wall and she took some of my blood before she just dropped me here!" my daughter hiccuped and would speak no more as she sobbed into my chest. I rocked her gently and clenched my fist tightly.

I had to get out there. I had to fight. I had to get Bella back...

"Is Magnus here?" Alec asked his sister, who was looking out the window anxiously.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense. A portal takes five minutes-"

"I called him two hours ago," Alec insisted. "He'd be here by now."

"Maybe he's not coming?" I offered.

Alec narrowed his eyes at me, "He'd be here. He wouldn't just ditch us... He promised he'd be here and he never breaks promises."

I knew it hurt him to think that his boyfriend was breaking a promise, but I knew it was probably true. Magnus wasn't coming.

Suddenly, Isabelle stumbled and went sailing into the vampire, who was still rocking back and forth. Alice grabbed her and steadied her, but Izzy was clutching her head in pain.

"Iz!" Alec cried, standing up and heading for her.

A second later her hand fell away and she was gasping in shock. I could see the mark on her chest glowing. The parabatai mark.

"She's in a house," she said quickly. "A white-no, grey! And it's one story. There's grass in the front yard. Magnus is with her-"

"Great she's on her way back, then, right?" Alec asked.

"They're chained to the wall," Izzy insisted. "Jace, call mom and tell them what we know. Tell them to search in the town. Windows are boarded up. The room is pitch black." She seemed to be in a trance as she remembered. Magnus must have connected their parabatai bond and sent a message through the link.

My fingers were already reaching Maryse Lightwood's number and I dialed it and put her on speaker.

"We'll split up," Maryse promised after Izzy repeated the details.

"Remy's here," I told them. "She showed up two hours ago. I don't think they're that far from here."

There was a tense silence in the room, and over the line, before she spoke, "We'll find her. And Magnus."

"Thank you," Alec, Iz, and I said at the same time.

I let out a small breath as the line cut dead and Remy slowly stopped crying. "Mommy's going to be alright?"

"We'll find her," I promised.

"Is she going to be hurt?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But she's coming back to us."

"Oh...Okay," she didn't seem convinced. I didn't blame her. I wasn't either.

I rubbed my daughter's back gently and Alice looked at me, "So... you've been with Bella for how long?"

"We were thirteen when we started to date," I told her, a wry smile on my face. "She punched me in the face and I was like 'If you wanted a date, you didn't have to punch me for it' and she just laughed and said 'I didn't have to punch you for a date. You given it to me anyway. Do you want to go to Taki's?' And we've been together ever since..."

"When did you get married?"

"We were fifteen," I told her. "It was right before Kilaria killed her mother. We followed all Shadowhunter customs. . . A few months later Remy, here, was born. We never regretted it, even if we had rough times."

Alec snorted, "The two most lethal shadowhunters I know having babies was what scared me the most. Remy packs a good punch and I can only imagine what your future kids will do."

I smirked at my parabatai, "Better watch out, Lightwood."

"I'm the older one," the twenty-one year old replied.

"And I'm the quicker one," I returned. "I didn't take a two month trip around Europe with my boyfriend."

"Jealous?" Alec smirked, but a red twinge tainted his cheeks.

"Not one bit," I laughed goodnaturedly.

"Why was she exiled?" Alice asked suddenly. "Why were you exiled?"

"She was in league with Clary's father. A killer of our kind. He didn't cooperate with the Accords. We don't know why she joined him..." Izzy shook her head, "But she did. And we got exiled for ..." she hesitated. "We killed a Downworlder that didn't violate the Accords. We recieved false information and attacked before we could question."

"A mistake," I corrected. "But we're only out of the Shadowhunter world for a year at most. The Clave said six months was all we'd have to serve. Six more if we violate parole."

Alice seemed to frown at that just as the door opened. Edward and a blonde vampire stood there, drenched in rain. "We found her," the blonde girl, Rosalie, I believe, said.

I was up in an instant, Remy looking at the blonde girl with wide eyes.

"You found Mommy?" she cried. "Where is she?"

And then I saw Lucian behind them. Without a second guess I passed the blonde vampire my daughter and rushed to Lucian's side, taking an unconscious Bella from his arms. Magnus was behind him, grinning at me, and sent me a wink.

"Shadowhunter, so good to see you."

"You're a little late," I remarked, shifting Bella and setting her down on the couch I was just sitting at. Isabelle was looking her over immediately.

"Got caught up," Magnus said goodnaturedly. He spotted Alec and went to his boyfriend. I brushed Bella's hair out of her face before pulling out my stele. Robert Lightwood and Lucian were talking to Edward and Rosalie, and Luke - Bella'd kill me for calling him that - took Remy from Rosalie's arms.

"She's fine," Isabelle told me. "Just a few cuts."

I pressed the stele over my wife's arm and traced the iratze symbol. Edward, the copperhead, hissed an insult at me, telling me to stop hurting her. As the symbol illuminated, she slowly began to look better. And the scrapes on her wrists and arms started to heal. I sent Copperhead a smug smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter:P If you haven't reread the previous chapters, they're different now! Redone! Thank Merlin, they needed help... they might still need help, but at least they're better!

* * *

The door opened once more and Charlie, Jocelyn, and Clary walked through.

"Grandpa!" Remy cried, launching herself out of Luke's arms and into Charlie's waiting ones.

"Hey, cupcake," my father-in-law smiled at the toddler. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay now that Mommy's here," Remy smiled brightly.

I leaned over Bella, checking to see if she had a head wound when her brown eyes flew open and she sat up. I groaned as she connected heads with me before shoving her down on the couch.

"Um, ouch," I said shortly.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You'll live." She sat up more slowly and glanced around. "Where is she? I'll kill her-"

"Dead," Charlie said shortly. "I made sure of it."

Bella seemed relieved and relaxed into the couch as she crossed her legs, "Did you make her suffer?"

"No... I was more worried of getting you out of there."

"The Seelie Queen sends her regards and hopes you are well," Jocelyn told Bella.

Bella's eyes narrowed at Clary, "I suppose you didn't screw up. Shame. An eternity in the Fey realm wouldn't have been long enough for-"

"Bella," Lucian snapped.

Bella scowled at Lucian and I chuckled, "You're doing just fine."

"Too fine, if you ask me," Magnus muttered.

Bella giggled slightly and glanced around at the party that had gathered. "Well, I'm starving. I don't know about you, but being kidnapped makes a girl hungry."

"Let's order Thai," Alec suggested.

Bella blinked at him, "We're not in New York, Alexander. Besides, the only oriental we have here is Chinese... there's pizza too, and some Mexican-"

"Pizza?" Iz interrupted before Bella could continue.

"I'll order," Charlie suggested, taking my daughter with him to the kitchen. I glanced at Bella, and helped her to her feet.

"You need strength runes," I observed as she winced at my grip.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'll draw them on later."

I rolled my eyes, "So stubborn. Iz, hold her down."

"Hey!" she gasped as I spun her around and Iz held her firmly in place. I pushed her hair to the side and drew runes on her shoulders and arms. She huffed as I finished.

"I think I can survive eating a pizza without a strength rune!"

"You never know," Alec shrugged. "I hear those peperroni demons are killer."

"Shut up," Bella snapped.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one possessed by Lilith," Clary said to Bella.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "How do you know who Lilith even is?"

"Uh..." I hesitated, my eyes darting around.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Iz sighed. "You didn't even tell her."

BPOV:

"Tell me what?" I hissed at Jace, my eyes narrowing even further.

"Uh..."

"We were, uh... well, it was two months after you left," Jace started as the pizza arrived. "I was having these... horrible dreams. I'd dream about killing you. I'd dream you'd come to our room and we'd..." he trailed off, shaking his head and taking a bite of his pizza. Swallowing, he continued. "I'd always grab a knife, or a blade, and I'd stab you and you'd die on the bed. I lost sleep for months. I thought it was because you got exiled-"

"But you were possessed," I said slowly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"You can't be," I snorted. "At birth, you know Shadowhunters are given the ritual, to protect us from demonic possession."

He hesitated, "Yeah, about that-"

"You had the ritual, Jace-" I started.

Clary cut me off, "When were in Alicante..." I raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue. She was brave and said, "Jace was fighting Sebastien."

"That punk that killed Max?" I demanded, my jaw set. Iz looked away, frowning.

"Yeah," Clary nodded slowly. "My, uh..."

"Your real brother," I shot back harshly.

"Valentine came and stabbed Jace," Clary ignored my comment. "Jace died."

I snorted, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever-"

"It's true," Jace told me. "I was for a good fifteen minutes, maybe. Valentine had enough time to use the Mortal Instruments to raise Raziel from the lake. And ... after Raziel killed Valentine..."

"He granted me a wish," Clary said quietly. "Any wish I wanted."

"You wished for Jace to come back to life," I finished quietly, shocked.

Clarissa nodded, "I-I knew abour Remy, but I thought she was his sister. And... I knew you liked Jace, even though you were gone... and I thought... whereever you were, you want Jace dead, so ..."

"You could have had anything," I told Clarissa shortly. "Wealth. Fame. Power. Shadowhunter skill. And yet..."

"I figured it would make up for a broken friendship," Clary admitted, her cheeks flaming.

I blinked at her, "Right... so what happened with Lilith?"

"I didn't have the protection, so she got into my head. And eventually... she drove me insane. Clary took me to the Silent Brothers, but I had this dream... Max was in it." Maryse glanced up in surprise, her grip tightening on Robert. "And he told me that I couldn't get rid of the possession unless I kill myself in my dream. The dream, he said, represented my fear."

"Fear?" I asked slowly.

"That you'd never forgive me for being ... me."

"I didn't need-"

"So I blindly listened, but as I cut my arms, he took my blood and drew this symbol on my chest."

My eyes widened and my hands reached his shirt. I pulled it down. "I knew I saw something weird last night, but... I figured it was a few runes blurring together-"

"That's how Lilith possessed me. She got me to kidnap Clary from her mother's Ironworks festival with Lucian's pack," Jace explained. "I tricked Clary and brought to some abandoned warehouse where Simon was. Simon needed to exchange blood with a nearly dead Sebastien. But he refused. Together, Simon and I defeated Lilith, though it was mostly the vampire."

I snorted, "Always knew he'd turn out useful for something. Still in that horrid band?"

"They're the Canned Sardines now," Izzy smirked.

"You still dating him?" I asked.

She shrugged, "We're not exclusive."

I laughed at that, "You never are."

"So, Lilith died," Jace told me. "The Possession was gone. But Sebastien had the same as me. So he started to control me, possess me. But I managed to fight it long enough to disfigure it."

My fingers traced the scarred mark, the color of blood. A few jagged lined scars ran through it. "And it stopped the possession?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I stabbed Sebastien in the heart and the Clave found him a few minutes later. He's dead. I watched them burn him myself."

"They shouldn't have given him a warriors burial," I hissed. "He didn't deserve it."

"All Shadowhunters are given the same-"

"He's a demon," I told Jace shortly. "He's Lilith's child. He's not a warlock, nothing like a warlock," I glanced at Magnus, hoping he didn't take offense. By his nod, I didn't think he was. "He's a heartless, cold, and undeserving creature. Everything you're not. Something like him shouldn't be given a spot as a stone in the Silent City, like we do," I spat.

Jace rubbed my arm, "He's dead now. Not coming back."

"Good," I sighed.

"So... this was great and all, but I think we need to head back to the Institute," Charlie said. After him, Maryse, and Robert left, it was just Lucian, Jocelyn, Magnus, and the rest of us kids. Remy crawled onto my lap and shut her eyes as soon as she was seated.

I yawned, "I should sleep. I'm worn out."

"Yeah, let's go," Jace agreed. I lifted Remy into my arms carefully and glanced at the three vampires.

"Alice, Rosalie, Edward, thank you so much for helping them try to find me and Remy. You don't know how much I appreciate it," I said sincerely. "Tell your family thank you as well, when you see them. I... I'm sure Magnus is as well."

"Don't think that I owe you, vampire," Magnus said stiffly.

"Hey, Bane, if you and Alec want a spare room, there's a garage," Jace smirked.

"Jace!" Alec cried.

I giggled, "Kidding, Alec, holy Angel. Goodnight. And... thank you."

As I shut the door behind me to my bedroom, I slipped out of my jeans and changed into something comfy before placing Remy between Jace and I on my small bed.

I settled in and Jace reached across the bed and hugged me to him, Remy smushed between us. "I hate feeling like I owe Clary something," I admitted.

"You don't," Jace told me.

"She only brought you back to life," I snorted. "I didn't kill her when I found out she kissed you."

"See? You're even."

I shook my head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You were exiled the day before-"

"Jace," I sighed. "You died. You wouldn't be here anymore."

"But I am. I love you, Bella, and being dead or alive isn't stop me from being there for you."

I sighed quietly, "My exile ends in two months. When does yours?"

"Six. And then we're on parole for another six."

I smirked, "I get to fight when you don't."

"Shut up," Jace snorted, and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


	11. Chapter 11

Ah! What do you think so far? Tell me what you think of this chapter, please?

* * *

The blade slashed through the air and Jace gave a surprised gasp as I embedded the blade into his arm. Not deep, just a few millimeters. Enough for it to bleed.

"Bella, what in the Angel's name are you doing?" Lucian demanded.

I stared at the blood, "I-I'm sorry. I misjudged the distance and-"

"Twenty push-ups," Lucian sighed, cutting me off. I nodded slowly and did the pushups while Jace healed his arm, rolling his eyes.

When I finished, I popped back up and retrieved my dagger from the ground. I kissed Jace's arm, where the cut was, and pulled away, frowning, "Sorry."

"Again?" Jace asked.

I nodded once and he lunged at me.

We sparred for hours - only taking a lunch break - before stopping again at two. I was panting, my chest rising and falling as I tried to regain control over my breathing.

"So, I don't get it," Emmett said finally.

The Cullen's arrived to watch us fight. Lucian said he didn't have a problem with it as long as they didn't interfere.

"What don't you get, vampire?" Alec asked, stopping his sparring with Izzy. Jocelyn was teaching basics to Clary still... which I didn't think would do any good. She ran blindly into a situation. I wasn't happy to learn that Jace had been teaching her, but I didn't voice it because Clary did bring Jace back to life.

"How come you guys can fight and fight," Emmett said slowly, "but none of you are hurt... and you have these weird marks on you?"

"These marks are called runes," Jace said. "They protect us, or help us, in a situation."

"Like this one," I revealed the dark tattoo on my forearm, "Is a rune of speed. I'm faster than a human, now. This one," I revealed the shoulder rune, "is a strength rune. I'm now stronger than most humans. I'm strong enough to take out a werewolf or vampire."

"No way," Jasper insisted.

I smirked, "Way."

"This rune," Alec continued, rolling his eyes at me, "is a rune of healing, called an iratze. That's why we don't get hurt. We just finish the rune and we are healed."

"Like the pack," I shrugged. "They... more or less... heal like we do. They don't have runes, but they'll heal eventually."

"So why can't other people use runes, then? With that wand thing of yours?" Alice asked.

"Because they'd either go insane or turn into a Forsaken," Iz shrugged, playing with her nails. "Both are pretty bad. Mundanes don't have the Angel's blood in them like we do."

"You guys have Angel blood?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

"The Angel Raziel gave Jonathan Shadowhunter a wish," I spoke, recounting the tale. "Jonathan asked for the Angel's blood to be poured into a cup - the Mortal Cup - to make more shadowhunter's, as the world was overflowing with demons. The Angel, seeing the true intent Jonathan had on saving the world, and saw this was his true desire, granted the ... wish..." I trailed off, looking at Clary. "You brought back Jace because it was your soul desire," I shook my head. "I feel so stupid now. I couldn't sleep last night because I felt like I owe you, but you brought him back so you could have him."

"I-" she faltered, biting her lip. "I brought him back, it doesn't matter if I wanted him or not."

"So you did bring him back so you could have him," I said slowly.

"Bella, it doesn't matter," Jace insisted.

I shook my head, looking at Jace, "Don't you see? The Angel brought you back because he thought you loved Clary just as much as she loves you." Jace winced at that. "Decieving the Angel is a fate that I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"I-I didn't mean to," Clary whispered. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"The Angel's smart. He would have looked in Clary's mind and seen the things she told you about. Remy... you."

"The Angel knows people die," I spoke. "That our kind die young. Jace would have just been another death in the field, another one of our kind lost-"

"And he wouldn't have granted the wish-" Alec continued.

"Because he knows people die," I finished. Alec nodded, getting where I was going with this.

"So, he granted the wish because he thought Clary loved Jace as much as Jace loves you."

I nodded, "So he granted the wish because he didn't want to seperate two lovers. He didn't want to cause a break between a possibility of having more Shadowhunters with his blood."

Clary paled, "You mean like-"

"Like you have children with Jace," I finished. "Yes, I mean that."

"But-but the Angel-"

Lucian sighed, "Alright, enough you two. The Angel is all knowing. He knows what is really going on."

I smirked at Alec, "Of course."

Alec smirked back, before relaxing in his seat. "So, I think that you should give us some strength training, Lucian. I'm not as strong as before."

Jace poked my arm, "You are a little soft."

I gasped, "How dare you!"

Jace just smirked, "If you don't want to hear it, don't have me around."

"I'm contemplating it," I returned.

"You said Shadowhunter's die young," Esme spoke, handing us all a waterbottle. "How young?"

"The average age is around twenty five," Jocelyn told them. Though Maryse, Charlie, Robert, and I are defying these odds - granted I was in the mundane world for fifteen years, so I wasn't as at risk."

"And Charlie doesn't hunt like he used to when the Circle was around," I admitted.

"My parents are mostly diplomats in Idris," Alec spoke. "So they don't have time to hunt like Jace, Bella, Iz, and I do."

"Yeah, we were on the town every night," Jace smirked.

"Always a new demon," Iz reminisced.

"Always a thrill," I continued. "So heartwarming-"

"When they vanished, it was always so exhilerating," Jace sighed.

"We have to go hunting as soon as we're all set loose," I told them. "Promise?"

"I swear on the Angel," Izzy told us.

"I swear as well," Jace smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm in."

"Can I come?"

I glanced at Clary, faltering slightly. She looked hopeful. I took a second, seeing her smile turn into an uncertain frown. I sighed, shaking my head, "I'll tell you what. If you can train past the basics, and you get up to at least a thirteen year old level, I'll consider you as being able to go hunting. So yes, if you get to that point, you can come."

Izzy raised her eyebrow at me. I just diverted my eyes and picked up my daughter, who was sitting on Rosalie's lap and braiding her hair.

"Mommy, when can I start training?"

I glanced at Jace, and he was thinking about it too. "You're four... so ... when you're seven. Three more years."

"But!" she protested. "When did you start training?"

"When I was seven," I told her. I did start late though. "If you show promise and give Alec another black eye, I'll bump it up to six."

"Really?" she gasped, looking at Jace.

Jace smirked, "If it was up to me, you'd be training now."

"Jace!" I hissed.

He shrugged, "I would, but that's your call. I already told you, I have the son."

I snorted slightly and smoothed out my daughter's curls, "You can't train until you can read and write properly. And once you get that, you have to memorize fifteen runes."

"That's easy!" she insisted. "Aunty May has been teaching me to write! And Uncle Robert taught me to read..."

I raised an eyebrow, "They did?"

"Yeah! And Daddy's been teaching me runes!"

"You have?" I questioned Jace, amazed. How in the world...?

"What? You think I'm going to let her grow up mundane?" Jace asked, his hand over his heart as if he was shocked.

"I figured you'd wait a while," I shrugged. "At least until I got back to New York."

"But now we're here," Jace smirked. "Portaled from Alicante to the New York Institute, packed our things, and then portaled here."

I bit my lip, fighting back the feeling. I knew being exiled would keep me from my daughter's life, but I didn't think I'd miss this much. "Well, best make up for lost time."


	12. Chapter 12

Review?

* * *

A pattern continued for the next few days. Lucian and Jocelyn would train Clary one on one, and then whoever wasn't training Clary would watch as Jace, Alec, Iz, and I trained. In my backyard, surrounded by woods, it was perfect. No one could see us.

Whenever we trained, Edward would always watch me.

When I finally got a chance to train with Izzy, it was a big deal for me.

"Hey, sister," I smirked, circling her. Of course, she circled with me, so I never saw her back.

"Skin," she returned smirking. And then she pulled out her whip.

"Oh, now that's not very nice," I chided. Lunging for her, I gasped as her whip slashed at my arm, and then spun me through the air until I was in the dirt. I groaned and leaped up, dagger out. "Not very nice at all."

She was laughing and dodged my kicks and punches. I was planted a good kick to the face, and spat out blood as I bit my cheek roughly during impact. She didn't look sorry.

I didn't want an apology either.

My kick landed solidly with her chest, knocking the wind out of her, and landing her on the ground.

I giggled and offered her my hand to help her up. Dazed, she took it.

"Thank the Angel you weren't wearing heels," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and we sparred more, dodging and punching.

I heard Alec cry out and saw Remy kick his leg.

Izzy stopped midpunch and started laughing as Alec fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Remy was grinning widely and looked at me.

"That's my girl," I approved.

Alec winced as he stood back up, "You have the devil child, Jace. That's not fair!"

"I'd like to see you try to spar with her," Jace returned, grinning.

Remy, happy, went to Magnus, who seemed to be putting sparkles in her hair with magic... Ugh, Magnus, that's going to take forever to wash out.

"She's going to be dying to prove to you she can train early," Iz said during a break. I swallowed the ice cold water, nodding.

"And I know how eager I was at her age," I told Iz. "We all were... but I'm not going to let her train unless I know she's ready. She's still afraid of demons... when Kilaria had us... all she could do was whimper and cower into me."

"Do you want to make her resistant to fear like Valentine did to Jace?" Izzy asked me quietly. I looked at Jace who was rubbing mud into Alec's face, chuckling to himself.

"No... I would never do that. Never make her watch me kill something she loves," I whispered. "I just don't want her to be like Clary."

Izzy snorted, "She's not. Maybe what happened a few days ago is what she needed to toughen up."

I thought about it, "I have a plan. You in?"

"I think, being parabatai's, I'm bound."

I grinned and nodded, "Exactly why I didn't tell you the plan yet."

Izzy sighed, "Alright, lay it on me."


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter of the night! More to come, soon!

* * *

Lucian locked himself into the garage for his transformation. Not worried, Jocelyn, Clary, Izzy and I gathered in the living room. Jace and Alec had Remy. Magnus was setting things up.

"So, what are we doing again?" Jocelyn asked.

"We're going to have Magnus magic himself into a demon. Magnus is going to pretend to attack us, and take all of us down, and Remy will have to fight him."

"And you've made sure that nothing in here will kill Magnus, right?" Izzy said slowly.

"Of course. Every weapon in here is blunted. And she doesn't have our strength or speed, so she's unable to do any real damage."

"You're sure?" Clary asked.

"I just said I was," I responded. "So, after we scare Remy, Magnus knows when to stop, hopefully, if this goes as planned, she'll try to fight him... or she'll just scream and run away."

"Locking runes are on the doors and windows, right?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Did them all this morning."

"Okay, so ready?"

I nodded and called up the stairs to Jace and Alec for the 'movie'. Just as Jace and Alec settled on the couch, Remy between them, the closet door burst open and the 'demon' charged through.

Izzy and I were on our feet instantly, throwing fake punches and kicks. But I 'fell' into the wall and landed on the ground, lying on my stomach as I pretended to be knocked out. Jace and Alec, as well as Jocelyn followed the protocol, attacking Magnus with little force, but a lot of show. Soon they were sprawled about the room so it was just Clary and Remy.

The large demon, nearly eight feet tall, and dark red eyes watched them as he stalked forward. Magnus began speaking warlock language, its sound of crackling flames causing Clary to back up a step. Remy's eyes were darting to all the adults forms on the ground before turning to Magnus.

Clary attacked with a wooden spoon from the kitchen, but was soon tossed across the room, making a good sized dent in the wall. Remy scampered off the sofa as Magnus stalked closer to her, talking in warlock language.

She pushed herself near me and I felt her hands at my feet. Good girl, I thought. She stepped over me suddenly and charged at Magnus. As soon as my blunt dagger hit the 'demon', it cried out and fell over in a heap.

I laid there for a minute in shock that she'd actually done it before acting like I was awaking. Remy was staring at the demon for a minute and then seemed to notice me getting up.

"I killed a demon! Mommy, I killed a demon."

I smirked to myself as I picked her up, and then gave Magnus a good kick. "That's for breaking my wall," I explained. "Come on, Remy, let's go get you cleaned up."

Her hand went to her face and she seemed to notice she had some blood from my busted lip on it. I could hear chanting in the living room and knew Magnus was taking off the glamor.

"Did you see me kill the demon, Mommy?"

"You did amazing," I told her, smiling as I took the rag to her face. "Saved all of our lives. Great job."

"Thanks, mommy," she said happily. Mission accomplished. "So, do I get to start training now?" Or maybe I didn't think everything through.

"Remy, you have to know how to read and write, and fifteen runes before you train. As soon as you know that, you can train," I told her gently, cleaning my own wound before walking back to the kitchen.

She sighed, "Alright."

I met Jace's eyes and smugly smiled. "Told you," I told him simply, handing him my daughter.

"You were right," he admitted reluctantly.

I kissed his cheek, smiling, "That's right."

After I kicked Magnus again, he spat at me, "Stop that, shadowhunter!"

"Fix the wall," I told him. "I don't want a Clarissa sized dent in it."

"Not my fault," Magnus insisted.

"Fix it," I challenged.

He cursed at me in warlock language before muttering something. I smiled, "Not so hard, was it?"

"I'm going to bed," Magnus stated.

He went to the air mattress in the living room and settled on one, glaring at me the whole time.

I just smirked and turned to the rest of them, "So, I'm thinking we watch a movie?"

"Yay! Can we watch Coraline?" Remy cried.

"Uh..." I had never heard of it, and from the blank faces on everyone else, I assumed it was a movie they hadn't heard of either. Since Remy's birth, we had incorperated more mundane things into the Institute - like internet and the movies. I wanted her to get a proper childhood while at the same time knowing how different our worlds were. "Sure," I said finally and flicked through On Demand until I found Coraline.

Immediately, I noticed how... dark it was. I couldn't help but smirk in pride. My little girl was not afraid of much.

I jumped suddenly and noticed that I had fallen asleep on Jace's shoulder. His arm, which was around my waist, loosened, and I pulled away slightly. "Please, tell me that movie's over."

"I liked it," Jace admitted. "Was all demon hunting-ish. The 'Other Mother' looked like a Splenter Demon."

"That's what it was," Izzy murmured, her face screwed up in concentration. "I was thinking vampire."

"That too," Alec nodded.

Remy leaped off my lap and flew from the room, shouting something back to us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone catch that?"

"She's going potty," Clary muttered quietly, her legs curled up in a ball in front of her as I turned on the news.

"Oh," I murmured. No more diapers. Finally.

As the night drew to a close, everyone started to wander off. Clarissa muttered something about getting air and headed out my back door. I could see her form sitting on the cement slab that made up the back porch. Jace took Remy upstairs to get her in bed. I poured myself a coffee in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching Clarissa's form.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, I noticed that it was nearly eleven. I sighed and clutched my coffee as I opened the back door. Clarissa didn't look up.

"Hey, it's getting la-" a sniffle interrupted me and I only then noticed that she had been crying. Awkward. "Oh..." I didn't know what to say. Clarissa and I weren't friends anymore. As far as I was concerned, we never were. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she muttered, rubbing her face with her sleeve and standing. I groaned, realizing I was about to do something I'd regret, and grabbed her arm as she passed me, forcing her outside.

"You look like hell," I commented, then winced. Perhaps I was being too mean?

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Clarissa-" I started.

"I know you hate me, Bella, so you don't have to pretend," she muttered.

"I don't-" I started then stopped. I did hate her. "I don't hate you. Just seriously am offended."

"I didn't know you guys were married," she said quietly. "Or that Remy was your daughter. I thought..."

"It's partially my fault," I admitted. "But to me, it's better to blame someone who faulted first than to admit I was wrong."

"It's not your fault. I never even asked, and I saw how close you guys were together. I just... didn't want to believe it, I guess, so I never asked," she tucked her hair away from her face and I noticed that she had a few tear stains from her make-up rolling down her face. I sipped my coffee as she went on. "I'm sorry... for making you hate me."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I swallowed the hot liquid, "Well, if there's anything I've learned while living here, it's that you can't control your emotions... I've learned that the hard way."

"How do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

"When I joined league with Valentine," I told her quietly, taking a seat on the stairs that went down from the porch, "I did so out of fear. Fear and hope. Two completely opposite emotions, yet they're almost always found together. I feared not only for my life, but for Jace and Remy's. I then did whatever he told me, secretly, in hopes that he'd keep his promise of not hurting them... I was in too deep when I realized Valentine keeps no words, only his ambitions. When I was taken to the Clave after Robert found out..." I trailed off, shrugging. "Jace never could look me in the eyes. At least now... I don't know which part of him still holds back around me, but I do know that he'll never trust me like he could. I still love him, regardless. And if Jace can love a traitor like me, than I know one can't control how they feel."

Clarissa looked at me, and shook her head, "The entire time I lived at the Insistute, Jace missed you. I think, regardless of how you left him, he didn't leave you..."

I glanced at her, "Why were you crying?"

"I don't belong with you guys. You've been friends since... longer than I've ever known about this world. And I'm the third wheel. I don't know anything," she admitted. "I'm weaker than Remy, dumber than Alec, and slower than Isabelle."

I snorted, "Don't forget you're more untrained than Alec and calmer than me."

"It was implied," Clary smirked into her lap. I gave a small laugh. "I, uh..."

"Get to bed, Clary," I said quietly, standing. "I don't want to be blamed for you being eaten by wolves."

I reached the door when she spoke, "Can we be friends again?"

I looked over my shoulder, "Don't push it, Morgenstern." I smirked suddenly, "You reach a thirteen year old level and we'll talk."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," I told her, opening the back door and dumping my coffee in the sink. I climbed the stairs, calling a goodnight to everyone in the air mattresses. A howl cut through my sentence mid-way and I rolled my eyes at Lucian. Always dramatic.

Jace was seated at my desk, a book in his hands.

"How many times are you going to read my Wuthering Heights book?" I questioned.

"As many times as I need," Jace responded, not looking up. "So, you and Edward, huh?"

I shrugged, "He's a Downworlder. Is there really anything else to say?"

Jace held up a picture and I suddenly realized he wasn't reading a book. But looking at the pictures Edward had left on my desk a few weeks before.

"This doesn't look like there's not much going on."

I squinted in the dim light and saw the brunette standing with Edward at prom. I winced as I saw my boot. Stupid Alice.

"I was forced against my will," I told Jace. "I was shoved into that dress by Alice and kidnapped by Edward to that school. Don't you dare say that it was my fault."

Jace smirked, "I wasn't. I was going to say how come you don't dress up for me?"

"I did," I told him. "Four years ago at our wedding."

"I hardly would say black is a fancy color," Jace remarked. "Though you did look exquisite in it."

"I did, didn't I? Perhaps, if you're nice, I'll dress up," I told him simply, pulling my shirt off and grabbing my sleep-shirt from my dresser drawer. Warm arms tucking themselves around my waist and pulled me up in the air, however, stopped me. I was thrown silently against the wall and Jace pressed his lips to my own.

"I heard what you said to Clary," Jace whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, his lips moving to my neck, "Not something you should say when you kiss me, but okay."

"I've never looked at you any differently," Jace whispered in my ear. "I love you. I love you so much I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't care if you moved into Downworlder territory- okay, I probably would, but my point is that none of this changed who you are."

"Jace," I started. "I-"

"Shh," he pressed his fingers to my lips. "I don't care. I love you, and that's all I care about."

"I love you too," I mumbled against his fingers.

He chuckled against the skin on my neck, causing me to shiver, "I know."

"Jace, Remy's right-"

"There's a rune up," he insisted. I felt the heat sensation on my hand as he lazily drew an invisibility rune on me as well. I gasped as he lifted me up, so my back supported me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms to his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't understand," Jace said slowly as I plated breakfast in front of the entire crew. A month here and they still relied on me for food.

"I said," I repeated for the fourth time as the last of the group came in, Alec rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "That I'm late."

"You're standing right here."

I blinked at him before sitting in my chair, "You're rather dense, darling."

"How the hell-oh!" Jace blinked as he got it. "Oh."

"Yes, Jace, O is a letter in the alphabet," I told him, patting his curly blonde hair, "Good job."

Izzy snorted, "So, hoping for a boy?"

"If I'm pregnant," I returned.

"So, how long have you been late?" Jocelyn asked casually, biting from the piece of toast on her plate.

"A week," I shrugged. "I didn't notice until last night."

"Have you taken a test?" Clarissa asked.

I glanced at her, "Yes. They're in the bathroom now."

Alec blinked, "Test?"

I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "How in the world did you even survive in the mundane world, Alec?"

"What? I don't understand girl speech!" he cried.

Magnus sighed, "A pregnancy test. When a woman thinks she's pregnant, she-"

"Pees on a stick," I finished. "Freaks out when it's positive, and then cries her eyes out. That is, if they were Clarissa."

"Bella," Jocelyn sighed, Luke seconding it a second later.

"Ugh, fine. That is if you were mundane. Shadowhunters, as you know-"

"Celebrate it, I know that," Alec grumbled.

"Good," I smiled. "So, hence why there is a pregnancy test in the sink upstairs."

Alec blanched, "In the sink?"

"Yes, Alec," Jocelyn said slowly.

"Well, actually, they're in the tub," I corrected.

"Oh, okay," Alec exhaled.

I glanced at Jace, noticing his stiff form, "You okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Freaking out?"

I giggled, elbowing his side, "Duh. No one else is as stiff as you."

"A regretable choice of words," Magnus mumbled.

Alec snorted and started to laugh. Luke just gave them both a disapproving look.

My feet skipped steps as I bounded down the stairs. I spotted Jace in the living room talking to someone. I giggled and leaped on his back, causing him to stumble as he caught his balance, and me. My lips kissed his cheek before I whispered in his ear, "Guess what?"

He raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to see me. "What?"

"Our warrior is going to make a fine addition," I murmured.

"No way, really?" he said, his head sharply turning to me.

"Yup," I giggled again. He let me go and I fell to my feet, pouting at my loss of contact. But immediately a hand was in my hair and I was being kissed roughly.

"Get a room," a voice snapped.

Jace pulled away from me suddenly and I looked for the first time to see who he was talking to, and who was addressing us. Edward.

"Already did," Jace smirked, his hands wrapping around my waist.

I gave a sheepish smile and a shrug, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Victoria's been spotted."

My smile instantly dropped, "Where?"

"By the reservation," he told me. "The wolves chased her into the water. As soon as they called Carlisle, I came here to let you know."

"Who's Victoria?" Jace asked.

"Kilaria, but vampire version," I told him.

"Vampire version?"

"Edward killed her mate, because her mate almost killed me," I told him. "And then she's after me, mate for mate, but, well... we aren't mates so she's... mistaken."

Jace raised an eyebrow before turning to Edward, "You almost got her killed."

Edward winced, "I-"

"Nevermind that," I snapped. "You can kick his ass later, Jace. But, okay. So Victoria's in town... how to get rid of her...? No, not the right question. How to make her stop tracking me."

"Kill her," Jace offered. "It's the best solution, babe."

"I don't want more vengent vamps after me though," I sighed. "So I either make her see reason... or kill her."

Jace snorted, "Alright, as long as I can watch the cat fight. They're hot."

"You are married, Johnathon Christopher Herondale!" I gasped in mock anger and hurt. Jace just smirked at me. "But you're right. I don't know. Where did you spot her, again?"

"The reservation," Edward repeated. "The wolves and my family are on her scent."

I groaned, "I have a month. Why can't she just wait a month?"

"We can take care of her," Edward insisted. "I came to warn you because Alice saw you getting hurt if you went after her."

I narrowed my eyes, "Define hurt."

"Turned."

I immediately balked, "Disgusting... Alright, I won't go after her."

He nodded and headed towards the door, leaving in seconds. I turned to Jace. "What were you talking about?"

"He was wondering where you were."

"I see..." I sighed. "Look, I wanted to talk to you-"

He raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"My room?"

So I led him up to my room, thankful Alec, Magnus, and Remy were playing outside with Clarissa, Izzy, and the others.

"What's this about?" he asked.

I shrugged, sitting on my bed, "Tell me about what happened with Clary."

He groaned, "I thought you were okay with-"

"I lied," I said simply. "Tell me."

So he told me, how Valentine died, how Max died, how everything happened that I missed at the battle. How he became possessed, how Sebastien had used him to act in love with Clary, and to kidnap her. How he slept with her.

I closed my eyes painfully, hearing the admission from his lips, "Jace..."

"I know," he sighed. "I love you, Bella, you know I do."

"I love you, too, but you slept with her, Jace. I haven't even made out with Edward... How many times?"

He hesitated, "One, twice... I don't know. Once with Sebastien's influence. Another with just some alcohol..."

"And?"

He sighed, "Another because she came onto me while Izzy had Remy... I wasn't thinking."

I sighed, "So you were careful? You-"

"Her mom thought I was in love with her because Clary seemed to think I was. I wasn't, I made it very clear. I was cold to her, always pushing her away. Sebastien messed that up, though."

"So she thought you loved her, loved her, and then you were what? Friends?"

"I told her she had to stop, because of Remy and that we were too young to be serious and all this stuff... I don't think she fully understood how serious I was until we got here."

I bit my lip, "You're such a hypocrite."

"Well... I figured she didn't know, so no harm... done?"

I shook my head, "That's where you're wrong. You are not touching me for a while, Jace. And you are going to march down there and apologize to her and then you're going to come back up here and I'm going to get rid of Clarissa cooties."

"But-" he protested.

"Jace," I barked. "The amount of time I spend getting rid of Clarissa's cooties is getting shorter and shorter the more you sit here protesting."

He was gone before I finished.

* * *

After a long due update... here you go! I hope you like! Review, please?

-Nastya


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
